Some Things are Never Meant to be Understood
by xxSirexx
Summary: Natsu just doesn't get why Jubia acts the way she does around Gray. Lucy and Ezra try to explain. Gazille x Natsu. You've been warned. No flames, please. ONE SHOT.


**Title:** Some Things are Never Meant to be Understood  
**Pairing:** Gazille x Natsu (yes you saw right), one-sided Gray x Jubia  
**Theme:** Puzzle  
**Warnings:** PG-13 (Language, Boy kisses)  
**Words: **2,391

**Author Note:** First of all, first time ever writing for the fandom. Second of all, first person apparently to write this pairing… So nothing outrageous yet. Still trying to get a feel for the inner workings here. Might try another pairing for this series… And no, I don't much care for the het pairings in this series. Please leave any flames at the door. They will be ignored. You have been warned… Please behave like a mature being here.

* * *

If there was one thing that Natsu didn't get at all, it was girls. Just females in general he didn't understand and he wasn't sure it was worth the time. It was like as soon as the flowers outside started blooming, they got all different. Some of them walked around like they were walking on air. Others were just giggling and laughing all the time for no apparent reason. Come this time of year, almost every girl that walked by was sort of acting like Jubia did around Gray. That was something completely foreign to the dragon slayer mage. What on earth had gotten into some of these females?

He'd noticed it year after year too. Not only were they acting like complete retards, some of them would go around dressed in less and less clothing as it got warmer. The sakura-head just couldn't wrap his mind around why they did and why other guys seemed to really like it. He had seen Lucy and Ezra dressed in less clothing before. It didn't bother him any at all. In fact, he was rather neutral about that entire thing. Natsu just wasn't getting why people were acting like fools. A fight he could get, but one over a girl? That just didn't make any sense!

And he voiced that opinion too! It was just a regular day inside the guild building. Several of them were seated at a table, Natsu included. He, Lucy, Gray, and Ezra had been discussing about the mission they were thinking of taking up. Lucy was the one to select it, since it had a large sum of jewels for a reward. She had insisted that they take it up since her rent was about to be due. Gray and Natsu hadn't cared. The mission itself looked like a bit of a challenge and both boys were always up for a good fight. Naturally, the two started bickering and then exchanging fists. For about fifteen minutes they tumbled around rolled around, blood splattering on the wood from the intensity.

Apparently Ezra had entered Fairy Tail at some point during the two mages' brawl. The moment that she drew close to put an end to the fighting, Gray and Natsu were immediately on their feet, arms interlocked. Satisfied at the result, Ezra took the mission paper and read over it.

"And you decided on taking the boys with you?" Ezra addressed Lucy. "I suppose that I can come along then."

Lucy threw up her hands, giving a little nervous laugh. "I-it's really okay! Didn't you just get back from one? It doesn't sound too hard and –"

"If you're taking them then someone will have to keep them in line," the red-haired woman countered. "I don't mind."

Knowing better than to object once Ezra has already decided, the blonde gave a little sigh and sat down at the nearest table. Natsu and Gray nervously joined their other female companion. Ezra sat down as well, starting to plan everything out. Lucy started in, making suggestions here and there. Natsu rolled his eyes as the girls talked about things like attire, hotel arrangements, and what they should do once they got to the town. What was so wrong about going, taking care of business, and getting out of there? He blanched only when they talked about train times and tickets.

He was about to object to taking a train, saying he would just RUN there, when lo and behold, two more Fairy Tail members stepped up to the table. Four heads turned, noticing Jubia standing there, a blush and a smile on her features. Behind her, like always, was Gazille. The other dragon slayer mage of Fairy Tail side stepped the water mage and sat down at the table. After the whole Luxus incident (of which Natsu was furious about when he heard that Luxus had gotten thrown out) it wasn't uncommon for the iron dragon slayer to make himself at home. If anything, Natsu didn't find the other's presence as irritating as it used to be. He still felt very uncomfortable having Gazille to his right so often, but since the guy had protected the guild (and even took a hit for the fire dragon slayer), he pushed it away.

Though he wished he hadn't. Now all he was focusing on was Jubia. The girl was swaying back and forth, shifting her weight back and forth. Her hands were behind her back, obviously hiding something there. The water mage was, of course, there to talk to Gray. Natsu smirked a little as Gray shifted around in his seat, reveling in the fact that the water mage made the ice one so uncomfortable. As Jubia finally spoke, her face a brilliant shade of pink, her voice quivered a little.

"C-can I speak to Gray-sama for a moment?" she tentatively asked.

"Sure," the ice mage said, his shirt suddenly gone. "What do you need?"

"I-I-I m-m-mean alone. Just for a moment!"

With what sounded like an exasperated sigh, Gray pushed himself up from the table. Natsu swore he could have seen the water mage's face light up with joy. She was also pretty close to Gray as they walked over and sat at another table, far from anyone's hearing range. Lucy and Ezra started talking about the mission again, but the sakura-head wasn't paying attention. His eyes were observing the other two mages that had parted from them. She was doing the same thing he had seen so many other girls do before when they were around a guy. Natsu didn't understand what made them act like that. Was there just something wrong about them in general? It seemed to Natsu that girls just underwent a drastic change, almost as if under a spell sometimes…

"Natsu, is there a problem?" Ezra's voice cut off his thoughts.

Natsu's head never left the direction it was staring in, but his eyes looked over at his friend. "I just don't get it, is all."

"Get what, exactly?" Lucy not joined in.

He sighed, and hooked his hands behind his head. "I just don't get what her problem is around that shithead. She starts acting funny whenever she is around him."

"Y-you mean you don't know why!?" the blonde stammered.

"Christ, you've got to be kidding," the gruff voice to Natsu's right muttered.

"HEY!" Natsu hissed, steam rolling out his mouth. "Are you calling me stupid!?"

"Don't have to," Gazille smirked, "You just admitted it yourself."

"SAY IT TO MY FACE, I DARE YOU! I SWEAR I'M GONNA –"

"Natsu," Ezra simply interceded, pinning her friend with a look.

The younger male huffed and crossed his arms, not happy, but complying. He really didn't need to get beaten up by Ezra today. Instead he muttered under his breath: "Like you understand it either…"

"Natsu… It's because Jubia likes Gray," Lucy explained and Natsu only blinked.

"So? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Lucy doesn't mean it like you think," the red-head of the group sighed. "Jubia really likes Gray."

Pink eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't see why that means she acts different. I like everyone too."

"Oh brother…" Gazille huffed.

"OI! SHUT UP!" the fire dragon slayer shouted. "IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING HELPFUL TO SAY THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!"

"I don't think that he understands, Ezra…" Lucy sighed, rubbing her temples. "Natsu… Have you ever loved someone?"

Natsu settled down again, giving the stellar mage spirit an odd look. "Well duh!"

"Oh really? Well that's what-"

"I mean who shouldn't feel that way about their family?" the pink-haired boy continued his thought. Gazille tried hard to keep his snickering to a minimum.

"Not someone in your family. Someone that is very important and special to you," Ezra amended.

"But everyone is important and special to me," Natsu answered naively.

"No no no! That's not it at all!" Lucy whined, pulling on her hair. "Did you grow up in a cave or something!?"

"Well he was raised by a dragon, Lucy," the other female at the table offered.

"That's no excuse!"

"Basically, blossom-head," Gazille growled out, getting tired of the stupid floating around, "that girl wants to do all that girly shit with that guy. The holding hands crap. Kissing too probably. The dating thing."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Because, Natsu, you can like someone as more than just a friend. It's a different type of love," Lucy piped up again. "The type that Jubia feels for Gray is the kind that makes people sort of act weird."

"It's hard to describe if you've never felt it," Ezra added. "It kind of makes you want to do things that you wouldn't do with anyone else. You don't mind being with them, but at the same time they make you nervous."

"And it makes them feel awkward too! Like they don't know what to do around that special person."

"Why would anyone want to go through that?" Natsu droned on. "That just sounds stupid."

"It is," Ezra nodded, "but it's a natural thing. It's not exactly the same from person to person either. Everyone has their own way of dealing with it."

"That's just too confusing," the dragon slayer mage replied, standing up. "I'm gonna go and get my stuff around and find Happy."

Both girls waved him off and he walked out of the guild. No, he didn't get really anything they were talking about. There wasn't a point in trying to understand something like that. The mage had walked a good distance from the guild, groaning and turning around. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. Sure enough, there was Gazille. The other dragon slayer mage caught Natsu's eyes and remained impassive and apathetic. Gazille only stopped a few feet away from the smaller male, hands in his pockets. Neither of them said anything for a while, though Natsu's eyes sort of demanded an explanation.

"You looking for a fight, 'cause I'll give it to you!" the fire dragon slayer growled.

Gazille's passive expression changed into a frown. "The hell is your problem?"

"What's MY problem!? What's yours!? You followed ME!" Natsu replied heatedly.

"You think I'm going to sit there with those girls while they open their mouths and spout annoying shit? You really are stupid," the other guy responded with an eye roll.

"I AM NOT!"

"You are!"

"THAT'S IT! LET'S GO! RIGHT HERE!" Natsu roared, licks of fire coming out of his mouth.

He didn't see it coming, really. Had he been a little more attentive, as it was Gazille and not another one of his friends, it wouldn't have happened. Yet before Natsu could even get a response out of the other dragon slayer, he had collided against some random building's wall. His head smacked up against it with a sickening thud and he cursed himself for letting his guard down so much. The sakura-haired male went to go pull himself away from it, vision blurred a bit from the hit. Gazille didn't give him the chance. With his iron dragon claws, he pinned the smaller guy to the wall. Natsu growled out in irritation, only to have it die in his throat as he went to raise his head up. He had been in a lot of fights before and what he wasn't used to was that look that was now gleaming in those cat-like eyes of his former enemy. There was something in that gaze that made the smaller male's stomach clench. He could almost feel his cheeks heating.

"H-hey! Stop looking at me like that!" Natsu said, cheeks puffing out to breathe fire on the other mage.

Just as he started building enough fire to just release the flames, just like that growl, died. All he could register was the fact that _something_ was on his mouth. It was more like covering it. His stomach did a little flop and Natsu felt his temperature rise. Something grabbed his chin and tilted it up at a different angle while something else, a little wet, traced along his chin and the edge of his bottom. Natsu jolted a bit when he felt a slight twinge of pain and the metallic taste from blood on his own tongue. Just as it hit him that it was Gazille that was doing all of this, the other had pulled away completely. Natsu stumbled forward a bit, blinking.

"What was that!?" He huffed, once he was able to register a coherent enough sentence.

Gazille just rolled his eyes. "Obviously it was a kiss, retard."

"NO SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"If you can't figure it out, I'm not telling you a damn thing," he replied to the other mage, a smirk present on his features. Natsu could have sworn the other male had a smug look in his eyes too.

"That's not fair!" the fire dragon slayer hissed.

"Tough," Gazille said.

Natsu glared hard at the other dragon slayer mage. He wondered what on earth possessed Gazille to do something like that, not that he minded really. His brain froze at that thought. He didn't mind that? Natsu frowned and sat down on the ground, Indian style with his hands folded over his chest. How could he know if he didn't mind it? He didn't even know it was happening at first! Did that mean that he wanted Gazille to try again just so he could find out? Natsu felt his face go pink at that. He was a guy! Guys weren't supposed to do that with other guys, were they? Why was he even considering that!? Natsu hated Gazille! Well, no not really. He didn't hate the guy. After all, he did say back when they were enemies that he thought they could be friends, but that's all he meant wasn't it? But Gazille _kissed him_! Did that mean that the other guy liked the fire dragon slayer more than a friend? Then he didn't have a problem with the guy thing?

He opened his mouth to ask Gazille something when he realized that the other male wasn't standing there anymore. His eyes darted around, spotting that mane of black hair in the crowd. Shouting, Natsu sprang to his feet and proceeded to chase after the taller guy.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, ASSHOLE!"

* * *

Why, yes... I do have some strange liking for unusal pairings.


End file.
